


Hot, Hot, Hot

by Yorudan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer. Kenma is having Hinata over for a week-long visit. It's nighttime, and though they'd been sleeping fine in the same room all week... Tonight, Hinata was just not giving Kenma a break. Kenma really wished someone would.</p><p>As in, no matter what Kenma does, Hinata eventually finds his way back to him, and it's too hot and uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Hot, Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

_Warm..._ Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, dyed blonde hair fanned out around his head. He was sleeping, or so it seemed, in his bed on his side. As out as he was, he could feel heat biting at his skin: his cheeks, his forehead, his arms...  _Hot._ It was  _hot_ , and uncomfortably so.

 _But why? Why is it so hot?_ Kenma pondered, slowly coming to. He forced his eyes open, remembered having gone to sleep to the feel of cool sheets and a nice, freshly washed pillow. He'd gone to bed so  _comfortable_ , so why did his limbs feel so bent out of shape and sticky?  _Sauna... Am I actually in a sauna?_ Kenma wondered, turning his head.

Amber eyes stared too-close into the face of Kenma's Karasuno buddy, Hinata Shouyo. The other boy was out like a light, drool at the corner of his mouth, and Kenma made a face. He tried to move, realizing quickly that his body was pinned down by Hinata's limbs; an arm and leg thrown over his body. No wonder it was so hot, this guy was  _stuck_ to him!

"Shouyo..." Kenma mumbled, wiggling and shifting, slowly managing to work his way onto his back. He got there and had beads of sweat, only a couple, moving down his temples. Kenma wasn't used to putting so much effort into anything, and he was reluctant to turn his head and look at Hinata. He did, though, and raised a now-free hand.

"Shouyo, Shouyo?" Kenma tried again, voice hushed in the quiet of the night. It was summer and Hinata was visiting for a week; this was day... Oh... Maybe three? Things had been going good so far, with them playing games together and practicing at Hinata's insisting. The other boy had been sleeping on the floor, though, and Kenma wondered why he wasn't there now.

 _He's heavy, even like this,_ Kenma found himself thinking as he stared at Hinata's sleeping, peaceful face. Kenma felt his own face gathering heat right in the apples of his cheeks, but he ignored that as he wiggled some more, gathering his strength and intense desire for  _air_. Summer was already hot enough; he didn't need to be squished against another person!

"Easy..." Kenma mumbled, thinking that maybe if he could  _just get out of Hinata's grasp,_ he'd be cooler. Kenma went slow, not at all wanting to wake Hinata up, and he finally sighed as he managed to get away from the fellow player. Kenma turned, pressing his back against the wall. He faced Hinata, bringing his knees up to his chest. Kenma hugged them, curling into a ball, and was pleased to find that this didn't bring any unwanted heat from his own body.

 _I'm free. He can't get too close like this,_ Kenma thought pleasantly, cheeks still having a bit of color. He eyed Hinata for a moment before closing his eyes. Kenma willed himself to settle back down, go back to sleep, and fortunately, it didn't take long before he began to doze before slipping back off into dreamland. He hoped he could get at least a few more hours of sleep, wanting to get up at about eight or nine, maybe ten...

Kenma wanted those hours to be _consecutive_ , really, but when he was awoken to those same  _hot, blazing tingles_ as before...

"Shouyo!" Kenma made a face, still not having the will to get loud when he woke up just an hour and nine minutes later. He was still in his spot by the wall, but low and behold, there were those short, pales limbs thrown back over him. Hinata was close again, and Kenma could feel his friend's hand slipped between the curve of his back and the wall. Kenma grunted softly.

"I want to sleep, please let me sleep," Kenma said quietly. He reached up, moving Hinata's hand with ease, which he was grateful for. Kenma sat up and, carefully and wobbling, crept over Hinata. He stumbled and caught himself against the mattress, mumbling quietly as he crawled to the edge. Great, now if Hinata turned back this way, he just might knock Kenma into the floor.

 _He won't, there's plenty of space,_ Kenma reassured himself, and somehow he knew there'd be a loophole in there somewhere as he laid on his stomach. Still, Kenma got a pillow and put it between them, hoping it could act as some sort of barrier. He also let one leg lay lined up right along the edge of the bed, wanting to be able to catch himself with his foot by some miracle if Hinata  _did_ manage to push him off.

Kenma shut his eyes, cheek resting against the soft sheets of his bed, and he hardly even cared about the lack of his pillow as he insisted that he go back to sleep...

For two more hours this time; two hours, thirteen minutes. It was nearly five in the morning when Kenma awoke to not only  _more heat, why are human bodies so warm,_ but also something sort of sharp jabbing into the middle of his back. It hurt, and Kenma could feel his arms folded underneath his body. He couldn't even try to move them with the slightly smaller boy on top of him, having always had a less than average amount of strength for his age. Kenma whined softly, one of his wrists twisted a little uncomfortably. He shut his eyes.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Kenma asked the open air quietly. His shoulders slumped and he didn't even try to wiggle, wanting Hinata off, but  _this was the worst yet._ Hinata was actually  _on him_ now, laying with his front pressing against Kenma's back. That sharp object digging into Kenma's back, right at his spine? That was Hinata's  _chin_. It hurt and with almost all of Hinata's weight pressing him into the mattress like this? Yeah, it was more than fair to say Kenma was hotter now than he had been  _all night._

 _Why does he move so much? Has he tossed and turned like this the other nights?_ Kenma couldn't be sure, at all. He didn't think so, but... All the same, he was trapped now, in his head starting to go over at what rough intervals of time Hinata had been moving and waking him up in the process with his new position and the heat he brought with it. This wasn't as easy as it should have been, and Kenma could hardly predict when his friend might next move with his body  _burning_ the way it was. His neck felt sweaty, his arms and legs sticky; it was  _gross._

Gross and  _persistent._ The minutes dragged by as Kenma watched the clock, watching five-ten turn to five-fifteen, five-forty... Nearing six o'clock, Kenma had found himself shutting down, pressured under both the heat of Hinata's body and how long he'd been waiting to _move_. His limbs hurt, and the pain wasn't becoming even slightly dull as the heat persisted. Kenma was ready to give up, to offer himself up to perhaps the gaming gods, if there were such things, because he felt so ready to just slip away. Not of death, surely, just... Overheating, perhaps?

 _That's it. I'm overheating, it's so hot... Overheating..._ Kenma squeezed his eyes shut, head starting to spin.  _Oh..._

Then, suddenly... Air.  _Cold_ , free  _air_. Kenma felt himself moved and he opened his eyes, hair falling away from his face. He stared, with his big cat-like eyes, up at his ceiling. He'd been... turned over, maybe?

Whoa, he  _had_. Kenma was on his back now, a pair of arms locked around his waist, and he could feel Hinata's body beneath his. Had Hinata... flipped them?  _He finally moved?_ Kenma wondered, and he turned his head to the side.

"Shouyo...?" Kenma whispered, looking at his friend. He was surprised, flinching at how close their faces were again, but relaxed when he saw Hinata was definitely still asleep. His hands and arms were free, Hinata's chin was no longer hurting him, he wasn't hot anymore, really... And he was left looking at Hinata's face, so calm and cute, basked in the moonlight.  _Cute...?_

Turning his head, Kenma stared up at the ceiling, able to see Hinata's sleeping face even when he blinked. His lips twitched and Kenma groaned softly, dragging the noise out as though pained. He reached up, pressing his palms into his eye sockets as his fingers curled.

Great, now the heat was  _in his cheeks_. Kenma moaned softly, pitifully.

He  _did not_ deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, Kenma. If you were smart, you would have just laid on the floor!
> 
> I dunno, I just had a need for this.


End file.
